demigod_powerfandomcom-20200213-history
Jeremiah Milas
Jeremiah Judas Milas is a son of Ares. Jeremiah's Biography, via Demigod Creator, post 1, 195. He is a born and trained assassin who loves to murder and kill. For his crimes, he is not even allowed to go back to his hometown. Nothing excites him more than seeing blood coming out from his victim's body. Appearance Jeremiah has a pretty face with a strong jawline but what ruins his appearance are the scars he bares on his face. There's one long and thin scar on his ear, a vertical scar going down from the height of his upper lip to the bottom of his jaw and a small scar that barely misses his right eye. His eyes are sharp looking and fierce and his posture is manly and hard. Though many would think, from his voice and personality, that he is very muscular, he is actually not. He does have a toned body and broad shoulders, but he isn't muscular enough to be on par with a wrestler, boxer or those such. He prefers to keep his body the way it is so that he can move around more swiftly and unnoticeably. He's a tall and is sure that he'd grow at least two more inches before his growth stops. His eyes are also obsidian, a mist of pure darkness that fits perfectly with his unruly and short jet black hair. Though he's usually in the sun in the day time, his skin doesn't seem to tan as much, also, it is very easy for him to get a sun-burn which is why he sometimes feels like he needs to avoid it. Personality Jeremiah is a very sneaky person who likes to travel in the shadows and mostly silently. His whole personality is filled with blood lust, wanting to kill and make every death as painful as possible. He has the wits of Hermes, occasionally using the ability for planning and sneaking up on his enemies. Because of the inheritance of his father, he is a natural killer who thinks nothing but death. However, he can be very considerate because it is a needed skill. From a young age, he is able to keep control of himself when he's in "civilian mode", which is when he acts as if he's one of the normal beings. He is also very seductive when it comes to both genders, a skill that he uses to lure in his prey. Even though he is seen warm to women, he has no interest in talking to them but they are enemies to him so he has to communicate, whereas, he sees the men as targets of pleasures and sometimes toys with them. At every advantage he can get, when he's bored, he's usually off trying to have sex, something he enjoys immensely. Jeremiah is known to be Judas the Fool, and like his foolish self, he can be easily deceived at his most vulnerable peak. With this personality, he despises himself for letting his petty little emotions get the best of him, thus he doesn't hang around people for too long. The leading towards his killing is mainly due to his short fused temper and anger to those who even slightly insulted him. His whole self is quite destructive and reckless, filled with the lust of wanting to kill. Story Jeremiah was born from Ares and Jenny in a small and surprisingly clean house. Though he has never met of his father, he was told a repeatable story of him and his encounters with his mother. He was given the information from birth how remarkably dangerous and deadly he was and so, Jeremiah grew up with him as his role model. Of course he did try to brag about him to his brothers and friends but because of modern day society and their blind beliefs, they did not believe him. Instead, they called him a fool, which became his nickname, and picked on him. He never discussed this to his mother who had occasionally left home for business. The only place he could go to for guidance was the temple of Ares and, with some small interests, Aphrodite. There, he prayed to them to protect him and guide him in his future. As he grew older, he had aspired to become an assassin, something that came to him in a dream, after he watched some good old anime and movies. Without the notice of his three brothers, mother or friends, he trained himself to become an assassin, handling with the knife by the temple of Ares. Jeremiah didn't know if it was the doing of Ares, but when he was at the age of 15, a man came to the temple of Ares during his training. The man had then insisted on training him, to which he agreed excitedly. It was also then that the man gave him a tip on how he could use his body as a way of killing. This tip led Jeremiah to asking for Aphrodite's help. The help didn't come immediately, of course. It came after a year, when he had finally settled down in his group of friends but it came and left very fast. The help was nothing more than a voice of advice, one that helped him very much. He had good observation skills, which he used a lot. He gained information from many hookers and business men around the city, from girls and boys in his group. However, to see if it worked, he had to put it to the test. His first aim was a girl that he knew was really infatuated with him. His moves were smooth and sly, ones that had her in his arms already. It hadn't surprised him that it led them to having sex but he didn't really like the feeling so, taking his own experiment into accords, he tried seducing a guy, one that had always been his best friend. Victorious as he was, he had gotten into bed with his friend, being more satisfied. Once the seduction technique had been mastered, he began his assassination. His first target was his teacher; the man actually said that he had to be able to kill him to succeed. After killing the man, Jeremiah went onto killing his family. He knew that he had to kill them all in one day and so he went along with his plan. Killing his mother first, then going down from the oldest to the youngest, knowing the younger was the most vulnerable. After being victorious, he became glad. Their deaths were painful and it filled him with joy, though, with his heart still pumping with excitement, his bloodlust never faded. So, he went out to kill his friends, first the girl he lost his virginity to. Killing her made the memory of their night disappear. He would have killed his best friend too, if not for the police to have come for him. By then, he had decided to flee, taking a boat from the harbour to another country. Jeremiah halted when he came to a stop in Iraq. He was given orders to kill and he liked it, but orders wasn't his thing. Instead, he began killing his teammates whilst they sleep, then fled. He was then stopped by an assassination group who offered him assassination tasks and money. He simply agreed, and on his first mission, he encountered a monster. Now, monsters were the best enemies he's faced so when he was facing a satyr that came looking for him, he agreed to join Camp Half-Blood, with the exception of being able to kill monsters. Fatal Flaw Jeremiah is a fool. He underestimates his enemies and doesn't take into account who he's messing with. Because of this, it leads him into falling for traps. But what's most important, he's a fool for being very vulnerable at times. Abilities & Items Powers *Enhanced strength, swiftness, and combat skills. *Natural at using every weapon known to mankind. *Expert in war strategies. Weapons *Knife. ::A celestial bronze blade that he keeps hidden under his clothes. *Mores. ::(Partially meaning death in Latin) is a pistol with a silencer that can shoot celestial bronze bullets and normal bullets. It was designed by the Hephaestus cabin with permission given from Ares himself. Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths *Seduction. *Agility. *Stamina. *Close-combat. *Sneak attacks. Weaknesses *Claustrophobic. *Dependence. *Long-range attackers. *Vulnerability. *Lust. *Destructive acts. Likes & Dislikes Likes *Blood. *Death. *Killing. *Knives. *People dying in misery. Dislikes *Women. *Pathetic people. *Barn animals. *Closed windows. *Orders. Trivia *He was created by Cath on August 27 and was accepted on the same day by Pi. References Navigation Category:Males Category:Greek Demigods Category:Demigods Category:Ares campers Category:Original Characters Category:Cath's Characters